The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for servicing a wellbore, and more particularly to perforating tool assemblies, for example, one or more modular charge segments for a perforating tool assembly.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including tapping into hydrocarbon bearing formations to extract the hydrocarbons for use as fuel, lubricants, chemical production, and other purposes. When a wellbore has been completed, a casing may be placed and cemented in the wellbore. Thereafter, a perforating tool assembly may be run into the casing, and one or more perforating guns in the perforating tool assembly may be activated, fired, actuated, or otherwise caused to explode an explosive charge to perforate the casing, the formation or both to promote production of hydrocarbons from selected formations. Perforating tool assemblies may comprise one or more perforating guns. The perforating guns may comprise one or more explosive charges.
Whatever the type of explosive charges used to create perforations or fractures, the perforating tool assembly must be configured to deploy the explosive charge (shaped charge) downhole and to align or offset the explosive charges as required by a given operation. A well site may need to inventory various perforating tool assemblies to accomplish the desired operation. Thus, a need exists for modular perforating tool assemblies that are configurable for a given explosive charge and for a given operation.